THE ULTIMATE CLIFFHANGER
by fangirl1612
Summary: Cheryl Blossom is dead. Jason Blossom is alive. New twist. New story.
1. Chapter 1

JUGHEAD JONES

Every town has a horror story to tell and ours struck us on the 5th of July. The idea of our Riverdale was that of a small and peaceful town. Once quiet but now forever changed by the mysterious death of Cheryl Blossom, the queen of our high school and Jason Blossom's twin sister. She drowned in Saltwater River. Jason attempted to save her but he couldn't. The police found him wet, sitting on a rock, alone. The redhead twins had been forever separated. News spread like wildfire through the town and it got worse when the body wasn't found in the river.

The Blossoms aren't exactly a friendly family. They don't seem to get along with anyone except their own blood. Marked with rich ancestry and great amount of money, theirs is a family many avoid. Cheryl's loss hardly seemed to affect them in any way. Jason had always been their darling, Cheryl was just a bonus they didn't feel the need to acknowledge.

BETTY COOPER

" Mom! Mom! Hurry up! I gotta go to school!" I shouted as I wore pink lipstick and grabbed my backpack. Polly was still on the bed, sleeping. She wasn't feeling well as usual. She says school makes her sick but I know better. The idea of seeing Veronica with her eighth grade crush, Archie is what makes her sick. I sighed and picked up my lunch from the kitchen counter, kissed mom on the cheek and left for school.

ARCHIE ANDREWS

"Archie, you free today?" Dad called out.

"No, Dad I have football practice and then I have to go on a date with Ronnie at Pop's."

"Okay, son. Bye. Love you!"

"Love ya too, dad!" was the last thing I said as I shut my home's door behind me. It had been a really long time since I last saw Veronica. She went to New York during the summer break and I missed her terribly. She had gotten back last night and I couldn't wait to see her again.

VERONICA LODGE

I touched the pearls on my neck and held on tightly to my Gucci bag. I couldn't stop smiling. It had been forever since I met Archie. My heart ached to see his smile again. God, I wish I could run to him right now and give him a really tight hug.

"Well that won't happen unless you actually go to school Ronnie, so hurry up!" Mom shouted from across the hallway.

"Great, I can't believe I said that out loud" I muttered and shook my head. Mom and Dad just laughed and I set out for school.

JASON BLOSSOM

I moved across the school corridor and hugged Betty tightly. "I missed you", she whispered. I hugged her even more tightly in return and kissed her hair. She was the only thing that was holding me together after what happened to Cheryl. The rumors, the sympathy, it was too much to handle. But she got me through it, every single time. I loved her more than anything else in the world. She let go of me and kissed me softly on the lips. It was moments like these that made me love her even more. I grabbed her hand and we walked to the chemistry class. Archie took a seat next to me. We have been best friends since fifth grade. We are brothers and practically everybody at school knows that. They don't dare to mess with either of us. Veronica, Archie's girlfriend is Betty's best friend and that is exactly why the four of us make the perfect group.

I hop in next to Betty during lunch. She has turkey sandwich and two cookies for lunch. And all I have is an apple and OJ for lunch. Great. I eat it anyways and grab the banana off Archie's tray too. He doesn't really like them.

"The sheriff dropped by to see me", I inform them.

"What was he saying?" Betty asked and put an arm around my shoulder.

"They found Cheryl's body. It had washed ashore. The autopsy says she didn't die of drowning. There is no water in her lungs. She died of something else."

"What happened then? How did she die?" Veronica asked.

I looked at each one of them.

"That is the problem, They don't know."

BETTY COOPER

I walked home with Archie and Mom asked him to stay over for lunch. Polly chose that precise moment to walk into the hallway wearing her PJ's and yawning with her mouth open like an alligator. Her hair was a potential mess and her breath was REALLY bad. She smiled at Archie, embarrassed and then looked at me with daggers. Shit! She was totally going to murder me later. Once we were done with lunch Archie left. I underwent Polly's wrath. I told her that she should have woken up earlier and if she would have gotten dressed before all this wouldn't have happened. She shut up. I grinned. I returned to my bedroom and picked up my phone. I had three calls and seven texts from Jason. I immediately called him back.

"Hey", I said as soon as he picked up the phone.

"Hey you", he replied. His voice seemed worried and tensed.

"Are you alright Jace?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah I am fine. It's just that they found out what happened to Cheryl. She has bruises behind her neck. She was strangled, apparently. She was assaulted and killed by choking her windpipe. The only question is who would do that and why?"

"Oh Jason, I am so sorry. I'll meet you at Pop's in a few."

"Ok, bye. I love you."

"I love you more", I whispered and ended the call.

I hurried to Pop's. Jason was already there. I sat down next to him. I ordered milkshakes for the both of us. He put his arms around my shoulder and I leaned into him.

"She never drowned. She died 2 weeks after the 5th of July. She was alive all this time. We could have saved her Betty, but we didn't. Above all, she was pregnant, Betty, she was pregnant! I was going to be uncle. And now, it's all gone." Jason said

"Hey, don't say that. We didn't know anything about her whereabouts, okay? Don't blame yourself for something you couldn't have changed", I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

I then look at him and slowly ask whose baby was it even though I know the answer already. It is Adrian's he says and I remember how broke Adrian was when he heard about Cheryl's death. He would be crushed if he ever found about this.

He looked down at me and smiled as if to say that it was okay. He had the most beautiful smile in the whole world. I couldn't help but smile back. Unfortunately, I had to hurry. Adrian was returning for spring break from college and he was going to reach by tonight. I had offered to pick him up but he refused saying that being the eldest kid in the family he could come home by himself. Fine by me! Anyways so I kissed Jason goodbye and left.

JUGHEAD JONES

She is so beautiful. She can never be mine though. She will always belong to Jason Blossom. She loves him too much. I watch her leave Pop's and check my phone. No texts from Polly. She said she would be here soon. I wait for a five minutes and end up having a conversation with Jason.

"Hey, Jughead. What's up bro?" he said.

"Hey, nothing much. Just waiting for Polly to arrive", I reply.

He breaks into a long lecture about how I shouldn't stay alone at school. He even advises me to join football. Great, nothing is better than a pep talk from Jason Blossom himself. I just keep nodding my head at everything he says and then watch him go.

Soon after that Polly arrives. She hugs me and says "Hey bff!" I shake my head at her and we both order something to eat. She goes on to talk about how Archie dropped by at her house today and she was a total mess. She groans about what Archie must have thought about her. I laugh at her expression and she punches me playfully on the arm. It's nice to have her with me, I think to myself.

ADRIAN COOPER

Cheryl is gone now. She was beautiful and I loved her with every bone in my body. But now she won't be here at Riverdale anymore. She won't come to hug me or kiss me. Both our parents weren't really excited about the prospect of the both of us being in a relationship. But we were so into one another that their opinions hardly mattered. Sad, isn't it?

I walk home. College is tiring and there is nothing like family that can help you relax.

THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS FOR READING!

NEXT PART COMING UP REAL SOON!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back! Enjoy part-2!

ALICE COOPER

Having three children was never an easy task. Two girls, one boy. They used to turn the entire house upside down. But now they have grown up so much. They have learned to take care of themselves and not fight like monkeys anymore. I smile to myself as I remember the last time the three of them had a huge fight. Adrian had lost a bet to the other two and had to get a haircut of their choice as punishment. He was horrified at the very idea of getting a haircut they wanted. He screamed, he shouted but he had to get it done anyways. I look at the picture of the three of them. Polly and Betty were smiling like they had gotten the best gifts of their lives while Adrian stood in the middle, sulking. I hear the doorbell and immediately rush to the door to welcome Adrian. Instead it was Betty. I let her in asking her how Jason was doing.

"He is really upset, Mom. He lost his twin sister after all. And mom, did you know that Cheryl was pregnant?!"

I stop in my tracks. I have never had such a feeling before. Everything within me breaks. I know whose kid it was even before I ask Betty. Her expressions say it all. Adrian would be crushed if he ever found out. She looks at me and I know exactly what she is thinking. I nod at her, agreeing that it would be best for Adrian to not know about this.

The doorbell rings again. I straighten my apron and open the door with a wide smile. I hug Adrian tightly. It is so good to see him after such a long time. I missed my son. He goes over to Betty and hugs her tightly. He asks where Polly is. I inform him that she is with Jughead and Dad is at the office.

He sits down at the dinner table. He doesn't look that healthy. He had been sick since he came to know about Cheryl. He didn't take the news well at all. He didn't eat for 5 days and stopped going for football practice as well. Then eventually he collected his thoughts and got himself together. I have made his favorite dinner tonight. I give him the turkey and mashed potatoes along with the gravy. He eats it all hungrily and tries to speak in between,

"Thwus…iis…delwicius!"

Betty laughs at his attempts to appreciate the food. Even she sits down to eat and I wait for Polly to arrive

ARCHIE ANDREWS

I sit at the window, wondering what Ronnie must be doing. Assignments, probably. I sigh and get to work. I have to get a song ready for next week. This will be my first performance with Veronica and I couldn't be more excited.

Just as I am about to finish my song I hear dad calling for me. I run downstairs for dinner. Mom is in the kitchen, getting everything ready. She asks me how was school.

"It was great. I got selected as the captain of the football team!"

"Ooohhhh! That's great, honey", my mom says.

I smile at her and dig into the salmon that she has prepared. Mom and Dad talk about work and I drift into the thoughts of Cheryl Blossom's death. The thing that gnaws at me about Cheryl's death is that she was pregnant. I wonder who would have killed her. Who could possibly have a grudge against a teen girl?

SHERIFF GELLER

I grab Cheryl's file and throw it on the desk. I go through her autopsy and the pictures of her dead body. I read the recent updates of the investigation. That is when it catches my eye. A picture of a man walking next to the river. A familiar face, a face I know too well. But the real question is what was Fred Andrews doing at 5:08 am in the morning, the day Cheryl died?

Find out in Part 3 about what was Fred doing down there?!


	3. Chapter 3

JUGHEAD JONES

The news spread like wildfire. Fred Andrews had been there the day Cheryl Blossom was killed. It terrified the townsfolk to think that Fred Andrews was responsible behind the murder of a pregnant teen. Everyone was distraught. Everyone stared at that house with fear, fear of the unknown. Jason didn't know how to react to this. He knew that the report didn't say that Archie's dad killed his twin sister, but who was he kidding? What else made the man wake up at 5:08 am in the morning. Adrian still hasn't figured out the fact that the love of his life was pregnant before she died. I guess the Coopers are good at maintaining secrets. Makes me wonder about how many they have of their own. Dad, hasn't exactly been in the best shape ever since he was let out of prison. He says he's back to earn the respect for the South Side Serpents against those ghoulies. I have no idea what he has been upto in the past few days. He goes out late in the night and comes back during the day. His secret task tires him more than he is willing to accept. Though he's my dad, I have asked him multiple times if he in any way is responsible for Cheryl's death. Each time he has replied with a grim expression saying that he has committed numerous crimes in his life but killing a pregnant teen isn't one of them. He was upset about the fact that I repeatedly asked him but he agrees that his crime history doesn't really leave me with an option.

ADRIAN COOPER

My mom thinks I need protection from whatever she is hiding from me. She's wrong, I don't. I need to know what is going on. I have tried asking both Polly and Betty as to what is going on but every time I try to talk to them they either avert their gazes or change the topic. And then there is Cheryl. She's gone. Forever. I won't ever know what happened to her. I won't ever live the future I planned for us both. We were supposed to grow old together, own a house, have kids and enjoy holidays like a perfect family but now all of it has just been shattered into a million pieces. The unicorns and rainbows have faded into nothing but a bunch of nightmares that I can't put an end to. There are nights when I can't sleep, just because I am afraid of what I might face in those horrible dreams. Even though I don't admit it on the dining table each morning at breakfast, it is so obvious from my screams and dark-circles that I am not exactly doing well. Dad's not been too supportive. He didn't say much about my loss. But then again he was never a man of too many words. I can tell they are worried, worried that I might commit suicide and kill myself of with an overdose of those sleeping pills I have been taking, but no such thing will happen. I won't give up till I find Cheryl's killer and avenge her death. Nowadays, everywhere I go I see pity in people's eyes for me. They pity me for my loss. They tap my shoulders to comfort me, some even give a smile once in awhile but no one understands. They don't get it, what it feels like to lose someone you love so dearly. It's like at one moment you have so much and the next it's all gone. But it hurts you to remember about them. Every rose you see, every couple you pass reminds you of them and their force that kept you together, steady but above all it kept you alive. You are living and breathing for the world outside but from within you have died. You become like this flower that cannot bloom back to life. Every breath you take seems forced and every morning you wake up is like this burden you can't get rid off. It hurts to do anything, to drink, eat or sleep without that one person that made you so much better than you ever thought you were capable of. But now you'll never be the same because the one thing that held you together is now somewhere you can't reach. Every cell in my body longs to see her smile again, hold her hand again, kiss those perfect lips of hers and let her know that I love her and she is the best thing that ever happened to me. I cry sometimes at night, when the pain becomes unbearable. I hate the kind of person I have become without her. I have become weak and vulnerable, two qualities that should never get to you.

ARCHIE ANDREWS

They've been staring at me since morning. None of them have really confronted me but I know they are all talking behind my backs. But Ronnie and Betty are giving me all the support I need right now. Jason's been off lately. He doesn't really talk to me much. I can't blame him for believing that my dad has killed his sister just like every one else does. The funny thing is. these people know that Fred Andrews isn't capable of hurting an ant let alone murder a girl and yet they have all jumped onto various conclusions. I walk down the corridor of the school and notice Polly standing outside my classroom. She's pretty but I haven't really considered her anything more than a friend. We say a hello to one another once in awhile but that's all we've reached. She gives me a bright smile as I walk towards her. I return it but with much less enthusiasm.

"I am disappointed to see that you aren't in your pyjamas like last week. They really suit you", I say with a laugh.

Her cheeks turn bright red and a blush creeps up to her neck. She laughs nervously for a while but then her expression turns serious. She looks at me and whispers, "Don't listen to what these losers at school are saying about your dad. It's a small town and cases like these give people the opportunity to come up with vague and floating rumours. The only excitement these dumb townspeople have had over the past few years is when a kid named Ricky Dillon pulled off the fire alarm and caused the entire school to panic. The sirens of the police cars are like music to these people and are gateways into gossip world for them. Don't let them get to you. They are all assholes."

She finishes it all in one breath. I look at her and say, "Wow! That's the longest sentence you've ever said to me. Thank you Polly, I really appreciate you as a friend."

She smiles a radiant smile, gives me a hug and sets off to class. And honestly as I walk into my next class I do feel much better than I've felt all day.


End file.
